


To Serve

by LittleRaven



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 One Against an Army, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Xena and her many purposes.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Xena, Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



> This takes place during the season three episode "One Against an Army," in which Gabrielle is injured shortly before they have to deal with a Persian invasion.

Xena spared a glance at Gabrielle's injured ankle as they rode. Gabrielle played it down, but her back trembled against Xena's chest with every jolt. 

There was no time to spare. If not for Gabrielle’s insistence that they keep moving, Xena might’ve found it for her anyway. She had moved away from serving one person long ago, after the sting of Lao Ma’s rejection, and her chosen purpose was to serve everyone in need of her help, find a use for her many skills. Perhaps now she served one person instead. 

Gabrielle whimpered. Reins clenched tight, Xena pushed Argo faster.


End file.
